Scandalous Affair
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Monarchy still exists in France, and Scotland too, no United Kingdom, story about the affair between King Henry and Kenna Beaton. But this is a Kennash story of course. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Deal

"We saw this morning King Henry with a woman, they were very intimate. Is it an affair? we don't know yet, but we will soon."

"It has been confirmed this morning our King has an affair with a very young woman"

"The lover of our King is student at the University of Paris in journalism, her name is Kenna Beaton, she is an old friend of Mary Stuart, Henry's daughter in law"

"So Miss Beaton, have you something to ad about this affair?

"Leave me alone!"

Kenna is sitting all alone on the library. She feels lonely and sad, these times. Everyone knows about her and the King of France, she had already been insulted of whore. Her mates abandoned her. And she was fired by the College because this affair is very wrong for its reputation. But the most painful is the lost of her friendship with Mary.

Flashback

Kenna is doing her homework when the doorbell rings. She opens the door and sees Mary with an angry face.

-Mary, what happened?

-Is it true?

The dark-haired girl gives her the newspaper and she reads it.

-It's all in the past.

-Why Kenna? Why the King?

-I honestly don't know he was here for me when I lost my mother, he helps me to get trough this. I loved him or I thought I did.

Mary stayed poker face.

-I'm sorry Kenna but I can't be your friend anymore.

-What?

-You've ruined my family and their reputation, the reputation of the Queen.

-But...

Kenna was crying and Mary feels pain.

-I am sorry, that's all.

She turned around and never looked back to her.

End of Flashback

Kenna need to get her life back. She can't still cry about her fate. But first she needs a drink. She goes into an unpopular bar. She orders one glass of bourbon, and drinks all of it.

-Slow down, said a male voice.

She knows this voice.

-Bash! What are you doing here, are you following me?

-No way, why I would do that, even if you're hot, I am not interesting by your life, and remember you slept with my father.

Kenna rolled her eyes, she never liked Bash. He orders a bourbon too.

-Why you're still here? She asked.

-Because, I am enjoying your failure.

-What?

-I know you were not perfect.

-Me either. I need one more drink.

She orders a second glass.

-So, are you still upset about Mary choosing your brother than you?

-I'm not doing that with you Kenna.

She takes an other sip of her bourbon.

-Is she okay? Mary?

-She missed you...

-Right. She's the one who doesn't want to see me anymore.

-You're the one who slept with her father in law.

Kenna feels angry. She nods before try to leave. But Bash stops her.

-Leave me alone Bash...

-No.

Kenna doesn't understand it seems that he cares about her.

-What do you want from me?

-Move on Kenna!

-I can't, I already tried, but there is journalists, they asked me everyday about this stupid affair.

-Ignore them, you're strong. It's been 3 months now.

-Why do you care, we're never been friends.

-Maybe. But I do care for you, I grew up with you, with Lola, Greer, Mary and Aylee.

Aylee Livingston was her friend before she died on a car accident. It was very painful.

-You're like a sister to me.

-A sister with you have been already sleep with.

-You remember.

-Of course I remember.

He smiles.

-Can I ask you a question?

She nods.

-When we had sex, did you already sleeping with my father?

She nods again.

-I am sorry...

-Why? When we slept together I thought all along about Mary.

-Jackass.

She smiles.

-I missed that smile.

-Why you're helping me?

-I told you...

-The truth.

-Okay, I need a favor

-Of course you needed one. What is it?

-There is a woman, she works with me and she is into me, she wants me, and I can't rid of her,.

-And what you needed me?

-I need you to be my fake girlfriend.

Kenna takes an other sip.

-No way!

-Please Kenna, I'll do everything you want.

-Seriously Bash, everyone knows who I am, the King's whore, Are you not afraid about your reputation.

-I'm the King bastard, I don't care about my reputation and you're sexy.

Kenna rolls her eyes.

-Right. I accept, but there is one condition, you will help me to fix my friendship with Mary and the other girls.

-Not easy tasks. But consider that you have a deal.

-Pinky promise.

-What, are you five?

She looks at him very seriously.

-All right.

They do it.

-So can we have sex tonight fake girlfriend?

-In your dreams, fake boyfriend

Did you love it, please leave comments. My English is not perfect, I'm French, but I tried to do my best


	2. Chapter 2

Kenna is cooking when she heard the doorbell. She stops her activity and goes to open the door.

-Hi sexy!

-Bash, what are you doing here?

Bash goes into her house. He smiles at the girl.

-Your job starts tonight.

-Wait what?

He gives her an envelop and she opens it.

-An invitation for a masquerade ball.

-Yep, and as my "girlfriend" you'll be my date.

She seats on a chair.

-I can't Bash, this ball is organized by your family, the Royals, and we are not in a very good term.

-I don't care what they think, I need you that's all, I already told to Rachelle that I have a girlfriend.

Kenna is astonished, who is this girl.

-Rachelle, who is she?

-The girl who wants to be my girlfriend.

-Hmm... That explains a lot.

Bash crosses his arms, he is waiting for an answer.

-So, it's okay for you?

Kenna sighs.

-Mary would never be agree.

-I can handle Mary.

-I think I don't have the choice anyway, a deal is a deal.

-Yep.

-Okay, I will be your date Sebastian De Poitiers.

-I love how you say my name.

-Shut up.

Kenna wears a very sexy long black dress with a mask in the same color. Her long brown hair are straight. She looks into the mirror a last time and leaves her house. Sebastian is waiting her with a black limo. He pays Kenna compliment about her outfit. She smiles an gets into the car. When they arrive, the driver opens the door and they go out the limo. Bash takes Kenna's hand and they go inside the palace.

-You're beautiful

He whispers in her ear.

-Thank you, I returned you the compliment.

When they are, in, no one seem to have recognize the brunette. They greet some of the guests. But suddenly a sexy blonde girl comes to them.

-Hi Bash!

She says with a charming smile.

-Rachelle. This is Kenna my girlfriend.

Bash says before she can add anything.

-Kenna, like Kenna Beaton the King's mistress.

-Ex, Nice to meet you.

She answers with a smile.

-So Bash your girlfriend is the mistress of your father...

It was a rhetorical question obviously. Kenna tries to keep cool, but it's really hard, that blond is a real bitch.

-Kenna is with me now, I love her and I forgave her about my father. Right Honey?

-Sure Darling.

Kenna gets closer to Bash, like if they are a true couple.

-That's cool. I'm glad you found someone, but when you get rid of her, call me.

And she leaves. Kenna lets go of Bash's arm.

-Poor girl...

Says Kenna sarcastically.

-You're a very good actrees.

She hits him with a smile.

-We are a good team.

-Kenna?

Kenna turns over to see to whom it voice is.

-Lola?

-What are you doing here?

Kenna ducks, Lola seems angry, she will never forgive her.

-Kenna and I are together.

Bash answers. Kenna looks dagger to him. He can't lie to Lola too. But she stays quiet.

-Since when?

The blue eyed-girl asked.

-2 months.

-Okay. I'm surprised, but I'm happy for you. I can't be mad at you forever Kenna, you and I made the same mistake.

Kenna stare at her friend.

-What?

-You slept with Henry, I slept with Francis.

-Wait what?

-It was a mistake, Mary pissed Francis off and, he saw her with you (she points Bash), you kissed her and...

Kenna faced Bash angrily.

-You kissed Mary?

-She kissed me, she was mad at you for Henry and Francis because of his ex-girlfriend Olivia.

-Yeah I know the story; But why didn't you tell me?

-It was just sex between us...

-What, you two have been sleeping together before that?

Lola asked a little bit surprised.

-Yes, but it was not important.

-And now you are a couple.

-Yes

Bash says.

-So you had sex with Henry and Bash?

-No, yes, I don't know, I was a foolish girl Okay, I was so lost when my mum passed away and angry and Henry was here, he helped me. But you slept with Francis?

Lola feels ashamed.

-Yes.

-Mary knows?

-No, I can't tell her, she's happy with him now, they're engaged.

-Okay...

-Now, I have to go, before Mary finds me with you. I will come to see you tomorrow.

-Thank you, I missed you.

-I missed you too.

She leaves. Kenna pinches Bash.

-Ouch, what's that for?

-Your lies, we're not a couple, and why didn't you tell me about you and Mary.

-The same reason why you didn't tell me about you and my father.

She pinches again.

-Kenna !What?

-Don't remind me this ever again.

And she kisses him. When she stops Bash stares at her.

-What, you're little friend watched us.

She says with an innocent face.

-I love your kisses, can I have an over one?

She puts her hand on his mouth an push him

-In your dreams De Poitiers.

-Dance with me now.

-Okay.

They go on the dance floor. A slow starts. Bash comes closer to the brunette. She puts her head on his shoulder.

-I love your perfume.

He says.

-Bash?

-Hmm. Why are you staying with me?

-Because of the deal.

-But why me?

Bash doesn't understand, why Kenna seems so openly tonight.

-Because, you are the only one in this room who can offers me great sex.

She pinches him.

-Hey, stop with that, it hurts. I prefer the kiss.

-Am I a good person?

Bash feels sorry for her she seems different, sad, this story destroys her.

-Yes.

-I loved him Bash.

This words hurt Bash more than he can imagine. But why? Is he jealous; that's impossible, Kenna is his friend.

-And now?

-He treats me like a crap, he never loved me.

She takes a break.

-Can we get out of here?

-Yes.

So What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Kenna is waiting for her friend, yesterday she said that she will visit her, so the woman stays home. Lola arrives at 4 pm. She greets her friend with joy, but the blue eyed girl seems distract. Both of them sit around the table, drink tea, but no talking. The silence is stressful, they smile at each other, still no words, until Kenna stops this.

-What's going on Lola?

-What?

Lola seems surprised, but she knows her friend has guessed, she can reads on her mind, they know each other very well, they are like siblings.

-Come on Lola you can't fool me...

-I'm...

Lola ducks with shame.

-Lola, you know you can say anything to me, you are my best friend.

Kenna says with affection.

-I'm pregnant...

Kenna is stunned, Lola pregnant? She thinks about the revelation she had told her yesterday.

-Francis is the father, right?

The girl nods.

-I don't know what to do...

Kenna hugs her, she whispers:

-It's okay Lo', everything is going to be okay.

-And Mary? She cries, She doesn't know that I slept with Francis, she'll going to kill me, and I'll let her do it, end of pain.

-No, don't say that, okay, you're strong, you'll going to be a great mother.

-I don't want this baby...

Kenna thinks, is Lola want...

-You mean abortion?

-Yes...

-Lola, you can't do that!

-But you did!

Kenna is hurt, she doesn't want to remember the most painful moment of her life. She was pregnant, yes, Henry's , or Bash's, she never knew, she slept with both of them, just 2 times with Bash, once before Henry and twice after him, Henry rejected her and she saw him with Diane, his former mistress, he is the king after all, so she slept with Bash a second time for revenge and Bash with her because Mary said yes to Francis. 2 weeks later she discovered that she was pregnant, but she ended it, and now she regrets it each days of her life.

-Yes I killed my unborn baby, maybe he was just a nugget, but I regret it everyday. I don't want you to feel my pain, keep it, I know you can be a wonderful mother, don't the coward that I am.

-Is Bash know?

Kenna sighs

-No, and please don't tell him.

-I promise

-Thank you.

\- I love you.

-I love you too. You can get through this. I'll help you.

They hug a second time, they are strong, they are together against the world.

-How's Greer?

-You don't know?

-What?

-Greer is married.

-Who's the lucky guy?

-You mean man, he's very old...

-Peppercorn?

Lola nods and Kenna smiles, she is glad that her friend found her on match, one of them is eventually happy and Greer deserves it, after all she's been through.

-They are in love. I need to find my match too, I'm the only one single here, Greer has her Lord, Mary has Francis and you, you have Bash.

Kenna feels uncomfortable, Bash is not her boyfriend, he's just a deal, so she's single too. However she didn't say anything, she knows that Lola can keep all the secret, but this one, it's between Bash and her.

-Yes, she says. You know what, (she tried to change the subject) we need to find you someone.

-What?

-Darling you need someone, quickly, remember you're pregnant, so you need to have sex with a man and say to him that his the father of your child.

-Kenna I'm not a slut, she answers with anger.

-No you're not that's why you need to find someone you'll love, and I'm sure this someone will love you back.

-But how?

-Oh come on, Lola you're very beautiful and kind, I'm sure every man 'll love you.

-Okay.

-Tonight we're going out. I'll text Bash.

-Thank you Kenna.

Kenna , Lola and Bash are at the Paris famous discotheque, Lola is talking with an attractive man, they are laughing. Kenna is looking at her friend with a smile.

-You're a good friend Kenna.

She turns to faces Bash.

-I try to be one.

-No, you are, and Mary is stupid to not forgive you, I'm glad Lola did.

-Thank you, and thank you for coming.

-You didn't tell her don't you?

Kenna sighs.

-About us, no...

-Why?

-I don't know.

Lola comes back to them with a smile.

-So? Is he the man?

-No...

The brown haired-girl doesn't understand, her friend seems happy with him.

-Why?

-We talk about children and he said that he doesn't want a child, so the fairy tale is over.

-We'll find you someone else. And what about him? She indicates a gorgeous man sit at the bar.

-I'll be right back.

-Break the legs.

Lola left and Bash turns to her

-Do you want a drink?

-Yep, thank you.

Kenna is now alone, both of her friends is gone, just for minutes, but she even though feels lonely. Suddenly a man come to her.

-Hi, gorgeous.

-Hi.

-Do you want a drink?

-Actually my boyfriend is...

But he cut her off with a kiss.

She slaps him.

-What are you doing, are you mad?

The man smiles

-I know you, I saw you on the newspaper.

Of course, everyone saw her on the newspaper, it was just matter of time before someone recognizes her.

-And?

-You're this girl Beacon or something.

-Beaton.

-You're the King's whore.

She doesn't see it coming , Bash is on the man, he's punching him, the man is shouting on pain.

-How dare you, she is a Lady, she's far better than you.

He punches again

-Bash, please, stop, she begs him, she doesn't want him to have problem because of her.

He looks at her and stops, the man doesn't say anything, and when he gets up he leaves quickly.

Kenna is hurt and Bash can see that. She looks at him last time and leaves, he's following her.

-Kenna please...

-No. She continues to walk.

-Kenna.

She stops.

-Please.

-Why? Why are you defending me? This man just said the truth.

-No. You're not a whore.

-But I am, she cries, I am Bash and you can't change that.

-I don't believe it.

-So, you're a fool, because all they said in the newspaper is the truth.

-No, Kenna, you were just naïve, and you needed someone who loved you.

Kenna sit on the sidewalk.

-I know it's difficult, trust me, I lived the same thing, with my mother, Henry cheated on Catherine with her, and I was his first son, I was a bastard, Catherine was an horrible step-mother, and the journalist write all these horrors about my mother. I was born on the middle of chaos. So I understand.

-I'm sorry...

-You don't have too. If I wasn't born I would not have the chance to meet you.

-And Mary.

-If you want. But right now, I'm not thinking of Mary.

And he kisses her. First the kiss is gentle and then more passionate, mix of anger and pain. But Kenna stops it, why Bash is kissing her, they're just friends who pretend to be a couple.

-Kenna?

-I'm sorry Bash, but I have to go. Take care of Lola.

Bash has not time to add something that Kenna's gone. He kicks the wall, why did he kiss her? And he remembers the feeling, smooth Kenna's lips, butterflies on his stomach, and everything become sense , he's falling for her.

First Thank you for your reviews it's very kind, and advises for my English, It's still suck, but I hope you'll enjoy my story. So what do you thinks, Bash is in love with Kenna, but he doesn't know about he baby, will he forgive her even if it's not sure that he's the father.

Kisses


	4. Chapter 4

_Kenna has lost her mother 3 months ago, she died of a cancer. Now she's a total mess, she drink a lot to forget the pain, her friends try to help her, even Bash, who she slept with before that. But she doesn't want their pity. Mary had invited her, she organizes a Party at the French Castle. When she arrives, some guards inspected her, and let her pass. Mary greets her with a smile:_

_-You made it Kenna! I'm so glad!_

_She smiles back. Her friend is very beautiful tonight, after all, she's a Queen._

_-Lola, Greer, come!_

_Lola who wear a long pink dress welcomes her with a hug._

_-I miss you Kenna, you're so beautiful._

_-And you're already drunk..._

_-Not true..._

_And she laughs. Kenna smiles._

_-Where's Greer?_

_-She's with Leith, they're dancing, Mary said, come with us, it will be fun._

_She follows her friends to the dance floor. Some boys flirt with her. She likes that feeling, the feeling of desire. But, she also feels pain, she can't handle, she's not strong enough. She excuses herself to the boy with who she's talking with and goes to the bar. She orders two vodka, she needs strong alcohol. She drinks, all, with one shallow._

_-Kenna, you need to stop doing that._

_She turns around, it's Bash._

_-What, drinking? I don't think so, thank you..._

_-Kenna, you're a mess..._

_She stays quiet, and take a sip to her other glass._

_-You can't continue to live like that._

_-Maybe, I don't want to live..._

_Bash seems worried, so he invites her to dance, but she declines, she doesn't want to have fun, she just want to drink._

_-Please Kenna, I'm worried. You need to move on._

_Now, she's angry at him, why he doesn't understand._

_-It's not like my boyfriend has ditch me Bash, my mum is dead._

_And she leaves. He doesn't follow her, good. She takes the stairs, opens a door, and an other, she walks into the corridor, and opens and other door, an other stair, an other door. She knows where she want to be. She opens the door of the wine cellar. Nobody was inside, maybe there is camera, but she doesn't care, she just needs to drink._

_When she was on the verge to open a second bottle, someone comes into the room, she tries to get up, but she can't, she's too drunk._

_-Good evening Miss Beaton._

_It's the King, King Henry the second. She tries to bow him but she fails, and falls on his arm._

_-Careful, sweetheart._

_Sweetheart, she loves that nickname._

_-Your majesty, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to..._

_-Hush..._

_He puts a finger on her lips. He looks at her, with no pity, just kindness..._

_-I'm sorry about your mother, Francis told me, him and Mary are worried about you._

_-They don't have to..._

_She 's still on his arm, she feels great, she doesn't want him to leave her._

_-You'll gonna be okay, I promise._

_And he kisses her. The sense is so good, his lips are perfect, but she wants more, and so does he. He unzips her dress, and now, she's naked, so she rips his shirt._

_-I like it, you're a real tigress. _

_-I just want you into me , right now, your Majesty._

_-If it's your wish, love._

Kenna wakes up, it's early, but she can't sleep anymore. She hadn't seen Bash for 2 weeks now. She said to him that she was busy, and didn't have time to be his fake girlfriend. But yesterday, he called her, he talked to Mary, and apparently, she's agreed to meet her. So, Kenna is stressed.

Kenna comes into the restaurant where Mary's waiting for her, but like she is the Queen of Scotland and the future Queen of France, there are journalists, and Kenna can't avoid them.

-Miss Beaton, how the affair with King Henry 's doing?

-Is it true that he ditch you? Says an other journalist.

-No, please stop, let me go...

And the Queen helps.

-Stop, she says.

-Queen Mary, there are some rumors that one of your closest friend has an affair with your fiancé, do you deny it?

-Is it you Miss Beaton?

-No! Kenna protests.

Kenna feels suddenly bad, because she knows the truth, and she can't tell to her Queen, she promised Lola, she can't betray her.

-Come Kenna, Mary says. I'm sorry for that.

They sit in the restaurant. They can see the journalists still waiting outside.

-When do they stop?

-Oh, come on Kenna, remember you wanted to be one of them, said Mary sarcastically.

-Yes, but not, an harasser.

-So how are you?

-Fine, but I miss you.

Mary orders some wine.

-Yes, Bash told me.

Kenna doesn't know what to answer, it's seems that her friend doesn't want to be here, with her.

-And I also know, that the two of you are dating.

-He told you?

-No, but Lola did, she's the one who convinced me to meet you.

The waitress brings their order.

-Thank you, for coming.

-It's not for you actually, it's for Sebastian, you can't play with him, he's not a boy- toy.

Kenna is sad, so Mary is not ready to forgive her and moreover she thinks she's a slut who sleeps with boy for fun.

-Why do you care? It's not your problem after all, you choose Francis, not him.

-Kenna, you don't understand, you destroyed my family, you can't continue to do this.

-I thought we were friends.

-No, not anymore, you betrayed me.

-But I didn't want to hurt you, Mary, Kenna defends, I needed you, but you, and the others, didn't understand, there were pity on your eyes, not on the King's...

-He was married, Kenna, you're so stupid, he's the King, my fiancé's father.

-We were in love.

Mary drink her wine.

-I thought we were, actually, for him, it was just sex.

-God Kenna! Stop that, you're not the victim, okay!

Kenna stays quiet, she doesn't want to add something more. Mary looks at her, with anger.

-You have to break up with Bash, today!

-What?

-You hear me, Kenna, you can't hurt Bash too.

-No, no way, I won't listen to you, like you said I'm not your friend anymore.

Kenna is not Bash's girlfriend, and she's not in love with him, but she doesn't want to give satisfaction to Mary, not after what she said to her.

-Yes, but I'm still your Queen, and this is a command.

-What, you can't command me!

And Mary looses her temper, she yells at her, but Kenna doesn't give out.

-You can't sleep with him too!

-Oh for that it's too late, I already did, twice, Kenna confesses with anger.

-What! You're just a... SLUT!

Mary's words hurts her more than anything...

-You think I wasn't hurt, she cried, but I was, and I still am, I killed my baby!

She doesn't want to say that, she doesn't want to tell Mary, not like that, Lola was the only one to know.

-What?

-I'm sorry Mary, for everything, I'll make sure you will never see me again.

Then she leaves a confused Queen.

3 days later, Kenna reads the newspaper. They know.

"According to Mary Queen of Scots, her former Lady, Kenna Beaton is a slut.", "Kenna Beaton the King's whore killed the King's bastard son/daughter or perhaps the son/daugther of the King's son bastard "

"Kenna and Bash have an affair" "Kenna slept with two man, with royal blood".

Kenna can't bear it, she threw it on the fire and look at it burn. Someone knocks on the door. She opens it, Bash. He seems angry.

-Is it true?

He shows her the newspaper.

-What?

-Did you kill my baby?

Kenna closes the door, but Bash doesn't move.

-Yours, or the King's.

Bash sighs.

-No Kenna, you're wrong, it was mine.

-How could you possibly know?

-Because, after the death's of Catherine and my father's twins, Emone and Henriette, my father did a vasectomy, he can't have children anymore.

Kenna sighs, she feels stupid and sad, how can her life become so complicated.

-It was a hard decision Bash, and now, I have to live with it.

-And, why you didn't tell me?

-You were in love with Mary, and Henry didn't care about me, I was alone.

-You're so selfish! You killed a baby!

-Yes I know! Okay! I know. I think...

-You don't think, that's the problem! This is your fault, all this mess, you didn't think about repercussion, not when you slept with my father, not when you killed our baby!

-Our baby? Are you kidding me, there is no us, never, Bash, I never liked you, okay, us, these two night were a big mistake.

Bash ducks, Kenna hurts him, a lot, he thought that she liked her, that they were friends.

-I'm sorry, she says, I didn't mean it.

-No... I think you did, you know what, he starts with sorrow, it's not worth it to continue this farce, you don't have to be my fake girlfriend anymore.

-Bash...

-No, Kenna, I'm sorry, Mary was right, I was just a toy to you.

He slams the door and Kenna cries.

Let me reviews ! Thank you for your reviews it's very kind, and advises for my English, It's still suck, but I hope you'll enjoy my story. So what do you thinks, Bash is in love with Kenna, but he doesn't know about he baby, will he forgive her even if it's not sure that he's the father.

Kisses


End file.
